


Ocean Flame

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://alliwantisanelf.livejournal.com/"><b>alliwantisanelf</b></a>; once again, there's an <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/torkeluggla/3496771757/"><b>inspiration photo</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ocean Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**alliwantisanelf**](http://alliwantisanelf.livejournal.com/); once again, there's an [**inspiration photo**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/torkeluggla/3496771757/).

Orlando dropped the load of driftwood next to his pack, picked up two of the larger pieces and placed them on the fire. He stood watching the flames for several minutes, listening to the pop and snap, following the dancing sparks. The sun had almost fully set and cool evening air was beginning to crawl along the beach, pushing smoke trails up the embankment.

He sat down just within the fire's glow, feeling the warmth on his face and the chill on the nape of his neck. The sky was almost completely dark, and he could just make out the first glimpse of stars. Everything seemed hushed, the tide an even pulse and flow. Blackness settled around the fire, and Orlando breathed and stilled and waited.

"Are you trying to catch a cold?"

Viggo's voice was raspier than normal, somehow altered in the all-encompassing quiet. He threw a jacket at Orlando's head, laughed at the thwap of cotton against skin. Then he was in the field of the flames, continued forward until he blocked Orlando from the heat.

"Sit down, old man."

Orlando shifted, let Viggo settle between his legs, wrapped his arms around Viggo's shoulders. The wind picked up off the ocean blowing a salty mist on their faces. Viggo began to hum quietly, an indistinct tune, and Orlando smiled, burrowing into Viggo's neck.


End file.
